What's My Line?
by Sushi Chi
Summary: A series of oneshots.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or anything that you recognize. So no suing of the Sushi Chi.  
A/N: This is going to be a series where I take one line (or bit of conversation) and make it into a story. If this confuses you, see my previous story "Mrs. Pickles" for an example. Each story is a oneshot and there is one for each episode. 'kay?  
I do hope you all enjoy .  
Oh and having this chapter be a when 'Shawn and Gus met'.  
Please review. They are so very nice.**

_"Okay, I appreciate the fact that you think you can beat me up. But I think our last scuffle proves otherwise."_

_"Are you talking about the Cinnamon Festival?"_

_"Yes! You do remember!"_

_"Okay, first of all, I was six, and I had a cast!"_

_"Which many would construe as a clear advantage. It's like having a weapon attached to your arm."_

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

A six year old Burton was ecstatic. He was going to the Cinnamon Festival. He'd never been to a Festival before. He held onto his Mom's hand as they entered the area of the festivities. He looked around, eyes large at all the people, rides, and food. So many things he wanted to try. And yet, so many rides he wouldn't be able to go on.

Burton looked down at his arm, frowning at it. It was a large and bulky cast. A few days previous he had fallen off his bike and landed wrong. He did not enjoy his broken arm one bit. It was always getting in the way and hurt. Not to mention he wouldn't be able to ride the really fun rides.

He looked around at all the games. Letting go of his Mom's hand, Burton ran up to one of the booths and got in line. He was so excited. He was sure he was going to get a great big prize. A fantastic prize that the neighbor kids would envy. Burton was new Santa Barbra and hadn't made any friends yet, but he was sure he could make some with an awesome prize.

Just then, another boy, about his age, stepped in front of him.

"Hey!" Burton yelled.

The boy turned and blinked at him, "What?"

"You budged!" Burton accused the other boy.

"I did not!" Came the reply.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did not and you know it!"

But Burton knew what had really happened, and it was not as this kid claimed. Ooh, this boy made Burton so angry. He felt his hands turn into fists as the boy stuck out his tongue.

And before Burton knew what he was doing, he pushed the kid onto the ground.

The other boy looked shocked, then determined. He got up quickly and pushed back.

Burton didn't fall the to ground, "Ha!" He used his good arm to hit the boy.

The boy ducked and kicked Burton.

Burton kicked back.

The two were so close to each other when suddenly, the boy started pulling Burton's hair, causing Burton to cry out in pain, then the boy punched him in the gut, making Burton go down.

"Did not!" He yelled again, obviously still saying he hadn't budged.

"Burton!" His Mom yelled, running up to him, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"SHAWN!" A very angry man stormed up to the boy.

Burton's Mom helped him to his feet and he watched as the very angry man pulled on the boy's (named Shawn apparently) ear, helping him get up.

"What Did You Do!?"

"Dad! Let go!"

Burton was too busy watching Shawn that he forgot about his Mom, "Burton, dear. What happened?"

Shawn's eyes met Burton's in horror. Burton could tell that this Shawn was in big time trouble. Served him right. Right? Burton sighed, "Nothing Mom. I fell and accidentally knocked into that boy there," at this point, Burton pointed at Shawn, "and we both landed on the ground."

His Mom nodded, thinking that Burton was telling the truth.

"Is This True Shawn?" The now slightly angry man asked.

"Yes Sir."

The ear was let go and Burton watched as Shawn sighed in relief.

With that, the two parents walked a few steps back, in order to give the two boys space, but yet be able to see what happened.

Shawn grinned at Burton, "Thanks. You really saved me there." He held out his fist.

At first Burton was confused, thinking that Shawn was going to hit him again, but then Burton realized that wasn't what Shawn was trying to do. Burton did the something that surprisingly came rather naturally to him. He bumped fists with Shawn. "Promise not to hit me again?"

"Promise." Shawn smiled, "My name's Shawn."

Burton nodded, having already figured that out, "I'm Burton."

"Burton?" Shawn stuck out his tongue again.

"Yes. Burton Guster." He replied in defense.

"Burton Guster? That's awful." He paused, "I dub you Gus from now on."

And Burton was Gus from then on.


End file.
